In order to achieve a downsizing of an engine while maintaining a rated output, making a displacement of the engine low and installing a supercharger have been generally carried out (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1). By the downsizing mentioned above, it is possible to make a working vehicle mounting the engine thereon compact and light, and improve a fuel consumption.